Una detención más
by minervamalfoy01
Summary: Oneshot;)


**Una detención más**

Harry ya se sabía el camino de memoria.

Era su mil y una vez en la que estaba castigado.

Él.

Castigado.

¿Y todo por qué? Maldito Snape y sus favoritismos.

Por hacer mal una poción... un fallo de ingrediente...

Vaya bobada. Pero su profesor no lo vio así.

"Ya estás en Sexto Año, Potter"- le dijo con desprecio- "No tengo ni idea de cómo lograste pasar tu TIMO de Pociones. Estos errores son de principiantes..."

Y detención. Una más.

Algo de colocar no sé qué ingredientes... al menos no era como con Umbridge, increíble, pero era la única persona a la que odiaba más que a Snape.

Por todo ello, se encaminaba hacia las mazmorras de Hogwarts, donde se hallaba el despacho del profesor y donde debería cumplir su castigo.

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz de Snape cuando Harry llamó a la puerta de roble.

-Buenas tardes señor-murmuró Harry

-Buenas tardes, Potter- dijo el maestro con irritación – Ahí está el aparador sobre el que debe colocar los ingredientes después de etiquetarlos, espero que así consigamos que usted se aprenda sus aplicaciones... Venga Potter que no tenemos todo el día- y Snape volvió a sus pergaminos.

Después de casi una hora, Harry terminó de situar el penúltimo grupo de botellitas en el estante, y se dio cuenta de que ya no le quedaba más tinta con que escribir el nombre y las propiedades de cada filtro en su correspondiente etiqueta.

-Señor..

-¿Sí, Potter?

-Señor, se ha terminado la tinta.

-Hay en la repisa inferior de ese armario- dijo Snape secamente, señalando un aparador oscuro con grandes y viejos cierres dorados – Coge un par de tinteros más y acércame uno.

Harry abrió el cajón. Allí alineados habría unos treinta tinteros y una carpeta negra con las iniciales SS grabadas en la portada que había caído desde el estante superior quedando volcada. Snape lo miró, sobresaltado por el golpe sordo que había hecho la carpeta al caer, pero desde donde se hallaba sentado no apreció nada y siguió con su escritura en los pergaminos.

Harry tomó los dos tinteros y levantó la carpeta del suelo para colocarla en su lugar. Debió no hacerlo, pues un grave sentimiento de malestar recorrió todo su cuerpo y notó como le dolía fuertemente la cabeza.

Su madre. Entre los papeles había una fotografía de su madre que saludaba y sonreía ignorando al angustiado Harry que trataba de encontrar una explicación razonable para que la fotografía se encontrara en ese lugar.

Se recobró y tomando los tinteros, dejó uno en su atril y otro se lo acercó a Snape.

-¿Qué... qué hacía esto en su carpeta Profesor?- dijo Harry mostrando la fotografía a Snape.

-¿Qué haces con..?- contestó éste sobrecogido

-¿Qué hace una fotografía de mi madre en su armario?- repitió Harry, cada vez con más desasosiego, mirando a su profesor.

No podía imaginar peor lugar para la imagen de su madre.

-No.. Harry.. eh

-¡¡Dígame por qué tiene esta fotografía de ella!!- dijo Harry de nuevo, irritado.

-Tranquilo Harry...

-Estoy muy tranquilo, pero quiero saber porqué..

-Sí- le cortó Snape- La fotografía... – miró a Harry temiendo su reacción- La fotografía... me la dio ella.

Harry notó como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Le dolía. No era como con Voldemort y la cicatriz, era una angustia fuerte que le causaba mareo.

-¿Qué..qué?- articuló- ¿Por qué mi madre debería darle a usted una fotografía?- dijo Harry tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Todo empezó..

-¿QUÉÉ?- Harry miró a Snape como si éste estuviera loco- ¿Cómo que "todo empezó"? ¿¿Qué tiene que ver usted con mi madre???- dijo mirándolo con rabia -¿¿Qué??

-Harry te agradecería que no me gritaras y que escucharas atentamente-dijo Snape manteniendo la calma- Yo no deseo tener esta conversación contigo- dijo secamente- así que – continuó- si tienes algún problema, te vas y punto. –Harry lo observaba sin articular palabra - Te levanto el castigo, ¿quieres irte o por el contrario, deseas enterarte del por qué de las cosas antes de exasperarte?- miró al joven - ¿Potter?

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, pues no sabría que decir en un momento así, así tan... ¿raro? Harry no sabía ni cómo describir esa situación.

-De acuerdo pues. Como te iba diciendo, todo empezó a finales de Quinto Año. Yo odiaba a tu padre y desde luego, aún lo hago... tu madre.. tu madre... Del mismo modo que yo odiaba a James Potter, yo, yo... amaba a tu madre.

Harry entornó los ojos.. pensó en el año anterior, cuando él había visto a sus padres en el pensadero y cómo Snape se burló de Lily pese a que ella intentó ayudarlo. Inspiró para expresar algo... no podía quedarse callado. Aún así, siguió escuchando al maestro de Pociones.

-Sí, bueno, y por todo ello..

-Pero usted también la odiaba a ella... ¿no es cierto? La insultó en el lago.

-Sí Potter... pero yo trataba de ocultar ese sentimiento que a veces surge con alguien con quien prefirieras que no lo hiciera. De todos modos y si te quedas más tranquilo, ya te digo que nunca la odié. Nunca.

Harry iba a preguntarle algo, cuando -Calla y escucha Potter. Sólo voy a contarte esto una única vez y espero que prestes atención, ya que después, fingiremos no haber tenido jamás esta conversación- dijo con evidente disgusto Snape – Bien. – comentó al observar que Harry no hacía intento de pronunciar palabra – Sigamos... Yo me enamoré de tu madre a finales de Quinto Año y me pasé todo el curso siguiente evitando esa emoción. Intentando enmascararla y olvidarla por todo lo que significaba... – miró a Harry como nunca lo había hacho antes, no con furia, no con odio. Miraba fijamente sus ojos. Verdes esmeralda, iguales a los de ella, pestañeó un par de veces y siguió el relato – Pero en Sexto Año, tu maldito padre hizo algo que jamás le perdonaré, me salvó la vida...

-Por ello usted me ayudó en Primero, no? – dijo Harry intentando recordar las palabras que le dijese Dumbledore hacía ya cinco años – Para sentir que quedaba en paz con su memoria...

Snape rió. – Hábil Dumbledore... cree que lo sabe todo y en verdad... ya ha tenido algunos fallos... ¿preocupantes, cierto? – hizo una mueca y continuó hablando al chico – Y yo a ti porque sentía que así quedaba en paz con él. Sí, o eso quise pensar entonces, pero la verdad es que lo hice por Lily. Ella murió protegiéndote y yo no iba a permitir que su sacrificio quedara en nada, en el vacío. Yo la amaba y en cierto modo creo que sigo haciéndolo...

Harry estaba asombrado y decidió que debía hablar para terminar cuanto antes con todo aquello, aquello era irreal -Pero la fotografía..- insistió el chico nuevamente.

-Sí. Cuando yo me decidí a hablar con ella, estábamos en Séptimo Año – Harry hizo un gesto de asombro – Sí, Harry. Cuando tus padres comenzaron a salir. Bien, yo no lo sabía y me acerqué a ella para hablar.. – suspiró como recordándolo- francamente.. – suspiró de nuevo y miró a Harry – Ella estaba en el jardín, apoyada en un árbol, leyendo un.. libro. Yo la admiraba, simplemente como quien admira una obra de arte. Algo maravilloso, indescriptible, pero de una belleza suprema... – Snape casi notaba que la podía ver, con su cabello rojo fuego al sol de otoño y esos ojos verdes que destacaban entre sus ropas negras del uniforme de Hogwarts... Recordó con quien se hallaba y paró en seco - Bien.

- ¿Y ella...?

-Calla Potter. Ella por supuesto no estaba interesada en mí si te sirve de consuelo.

-Salía con mi padre ¿no? Y..

- Calla Potter.- Lo miró - Sí, entonces ya salían juntos. El libro no resultó ser tal, sino un álbum de fotografías, con James. Me dio una, la que tienes ahora en las manos. Desde entonces yo la he guardado. Ni cuando... cuando me alié al lado oscuro la deje de guardar, aunque sentí que traicionaba todo en lo que verdaderamente creía y por lo que sí estaba dispuesto a dar la vida... Como tu madre.

Harry sentía que tenía algo vivo en el estómago.

-Pero eso son cosas de las que ya no vamos a hablar nunca más, Potter, ahora si no te importa, devuélveme esa fotografía, sal de mi despacho y olvida todo este asunto.- dijo regresando a Harry a la realidad– Fuera Potter – dijo el maestro con dureza.

Y Harry salió corriendo.

FIN.

Minerva's Notes: ¡¡¡¡Si es que me encanta el SS/LE!!! ¡¡Da tanto juego!! Pobre Harry... qué angustia (..creo que me odia TT). Iba a hacerlo más "íntimo" todo entre Lily y Sev, pero ya será en otra ocasión XD.. Review, please!!


End file.
